I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by Belly Weasley
Summary: SongFic com I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing. Presente para a Naty Lupin  diva s2


_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment of treasure_

Já é tarde. Muito tarde, sei disso. Mas eu preciso fazer isso, e eu quero fazer isso.

Sua respiração está calma, seu peito sobe e desce lentamente. Já estou acostumado com o ritmo, mas cada vez que eu o percebo, é uma nova sensação.

Na maioria das vezes, você esboça um sorriso com os olhos fechados. Até mesmo nos sonhos você consegue ser feliz. Você sempre foi feliz, e isso sempre me fascinou.

Enquanto você dorme, você entrelaça seus dedos com os meus, e não importa o quanto longe você esteja, você ainda está lá, e eu posso sentir isso. Eu poderia viver em uma escuridão apenas segurando a sua mão, sentindo seu toque. Perco a noção de tempo e de espaço enquanto estou sentindo sua pele.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Sinto medo de fechar os olhos, e você não estar lá. E mesmo que eu pegue no sono, e veja você em meus sonhos, não é o bastante, eu ainda sentiria a sua falta.

Por mais que eu sonhe com você, nada pode ser comparado com a minha visão de você dormindo.

Mesmo que eu durma com você ao meu lado, com os seus braços em volta de mim, eu sentiria a sua falta.

Eu não quero perder um pequeno movimento seu, por isso fico acordado lhe observando.

_Laying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just want to stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

O silêncio da madrugada invade o quarto, deixando um ambiente sombrio. Apenas a luz fraca vindo da rua trouxa. Pequenos sons são escutados, como o vento, e o seu coração, que está pulsando tão rapidamente. Você provavelmente deve estar sonhando comigo, seu coração sempre fica assim quando você sonha comigo. E eu adoro isso, simplesmente me sinto digno de sua presença. Apenas uma coisa é melhor do que isso: eu sonhar com você, e você sonhar comigo. Sonhos entrelaçados que ocorreram por contatos antes de adormecer.

Você se mexe durante o sono, como passos de dança improvisados. Cada pequeno movimento me mata lentamente, enchendo meu coração de alegria. Você sabe muito bem que eu poderia morrer agora, que eu poderia ficar nesse momento para sempre.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Confesso que chego a ter medo de fechar os olhos. Não quero acordar e não te ver aqui, ao meu lado. Dora, eu já te pedi para você ficar ao meu lado para sempre? Acho que sim... Amor é tudo o que eu preciso, já conversamos sobre isso também. Eu sou apenas um lobo incompreendido, um lobo em busca de um amor que completasse o meu coração, que já foi frio um dia. Já conversamos tanto antes de dormir. E eu sempre tão cuidadoso ao absorver cada palavra sua. Eu nunca quis perder nenhum pequeno detalhe, eu sei que eu sentiria falta deste detalhe perdido, afinal, é um detalhe seu, e eu não posso perder nada do que você diz, faz, ou vê.

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_I feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

A manhã já está se aproximando, e você abre os seus olhos lentamente. Os seus olhos tão sonhadores. Os meus olhos tão acostumados com os seus, percebem os seus movimentos, e mandam uma imagem sua para o meu cérebro. Antes de lhe dar tempo para qualquer coisa, começo a lhe encher de beijos, de carícias. A alegria de saber que você acordou, e de que você está ao meu lado é inacreditável. Esse é o único jeito de lhe agradecer.

Ao perceber os meus movimentos, você tenta fazer-me parar, e começa a sorrir. Eu realmente não posso parar. Eu só quero te abraçar tão fortemente.

Um homem apaixonado é facilmente dominado, e você já sabe que eu sou assim. Toma um controle incrivelmente forte, e consegue fazer-me parar. Encaro os seus olhos. Um pouco avermelhados pelo sono, mas ainda assim, tão belos. Você sorri novamente, e me dá um beijo demorado. Eu jurei para mim mesmo que nunca iria perder um beijo ou um sorriso seu. Jurei que nossos corações estariam ligados, e que eu ficaria com você para sempre.

_Olá, leitores lindíssimos! Como estão? Primeiramente, desejo um feliz ano novo para todos! Espero que tudo o que vocês desejam se torne realidade em 2011!_

_Bem, essa fic é um presentinho para a Naty Lupin, a diva mais divosa que eu já conheci hihi. Naty, eu só tenho que te agradecer pelas conversar que nós tivemos, e pelas fics tão perfeitas que você escreve. Muito obrigada mesmo. Eu te adoro, demais. E eu sempre estarei aqui._

_E aos meus outros leitores, por favor, não fiquem bravos! A Titia Belly ama vocês também, ela não seria nada sem vocês! Aqueles que querem uma fic inteiramente para eles, por favor, mandem um review falando como vocês querem, e eu farei de tudo para escrever, ok? ^_^ _

_Muito obrigado a todos que lerem, deixando um review ou não. Vocês me fazem feliz. Tenham um feliz 2011!_

_Beijinhos, Belly :*_


End file.
